percy jacksons bro series book 1 the lost trident
by Triston di Avanzo
Summary: the main characters in this story is me , my brother percy jackson and his GF annabeth.
1. Chapter 1

_**HI THIS IS MY FIRST FAN-FICTION ABOUT PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS I DON'T WANT ANY BAD REVIEWS. ANYWAY , THIS STORY IS CALLED PERCY JACKSONS BRO. SERIES , THE FIRST STORY IS CALLED ' THE LOST TRIDENT ' **_

_**THE LOST TRIDENT**_

**Chapter 1 - I know myself as son of sea**** Triston's P.O.V( point of view )**

My name is Tristan di Avanzo . I got a weird dream of a fairy with feathers (I think a harpy) , carrying me to a grassland where I passed out , when I woke up, I was hoping to be in my house . Was I in my house ? can you spell _NO ? . _I was still in the grassland in front of a giant entrance written in bold letters -:

**DEMICAMP**

A voice spoke in my head something like '' go across boy your life belongs here ''. I shuddered, I went inside, and it was so amazing I could call it the land of beauty, if the name was not Demicamp. A horse man came to me, what do you call it in the Greek myth? A centi ? a centaur ?. Yeah it was a centaur , the centaur asked me '' boy what is your name, and who is your father? I flinched when asked that. My mom (who was dead 2 years ago ) used to say I am the son of seas what the heck that meant?. I told him my name and what my mom used to say to me , to him, he took a deep breath like whatever I said was deep serious. He said we will discuss the matter in the Big House.

Big House?

I didn't realize it was almost evening , the centaur told me his name is _Chiron, _now that guy is from the Greek myths , how can I believe all this? I pinched myself to see whether it was true, unfortunately it was true . Chiron told me to sit where the green table is , everybody was eating , some tables were gold , silver and bronze with painted flames , I saw the green table , where there were 2 teens . I am just 11, how do I sit with teens? When I reached the table , one of the teens were having ONE EYE , I was gonna open my mouth to scream, but that guy looked at me and screamed to the other kid '' PERCY! WE HAVE ANOTHER BROTHER!''

Before I knew it all the people were staring at us, the guy named Percy stood up from his chair, ''are you really the son, of Poseidon'' he asked

'' Wait, you believe all this?'' I said '' you think Kronos, Gaea, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Furies, is real? All of you? ''

I looked around everybody stared at me like I am an idiot.

'' Just think'' said Percy '' did anything tragic happened in your life? Or if somebody told you were something? ''

'' Let me think um….yeah, my mom used to say I am the son of seas, **3 days **after, my mom died because a huge rock fell on her out of nowhere, **3**** days **after that incident a, guy told me, my mom died because I was special, **3 months **after living with my horrible step-father, a fairy with feathers carries me to this place-''.

''Harpy'' Percy said

''whatever, anyway, the most weird thing that happened was everything was no. 3, like 3 days, months, now, tell me what the heck is happening with my life?''

Chiron came out of the crowd '' Percy, don't push him to the lim-''

''I know what I am doing Chiron'' said Percy.

He looked above my head and took 3 steps back ( why does everything have to be no. 3 ), suddenly everybody was bowing down before me , except Percy and the guy with one eye( I didn't know what the issue was, but I was glad they didn't bow), even Chiron bowed, I didn't know how he could do that with a horse's ass, but he managed it, then I realized a green tinge was coming over my head, when I looked up I saw a 3 tipped spear -: a Trident, then it was gone .

''Holly Hephaestus, the next son of the Big Three'' somebody spoke from the crowd

''Your father'' said Chiron

'' What?'' I asked stupidly

'' Poseidon'' he said '' God of seas and earthquakes, Father of horses, Hail Triston di Avanzo son of the sea god!''

_**well guys this is the first chapter, i know it is small, it makes way more sense if i do like this, and now can anybody give good views about me , pretty please with a cherry on top.**_

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_HEY GUYS THIS IS MY SECOND CHAPTER, THIS WILL BE A LITTLE MORE BORING , BUT IF YOU CAN POST GOOD REVIEWS POST OTHERWISE DON'T._**

**Chapter 2 – sea lost it symbol of power****-Percy's P.O.V (point of view)**

My name is Percy Jackson. I been through a lot strange things like me finding out , that I can find sea coordinates, strange but cool, but I don't like finding strange things when I am eating, but that of course, happened today. A guy named Triston di Avanzo came to Demicamp ( I named camp half-blood demicamp, because I defeated Gaea the earth goddess, so I had to change the camp name), I had to ask him questions when Tyson (Cyclopes and my half-brother) screamed that Triston was our brother too, like ''are you really the son of Poseidon?'', ''just think, did anything tragic happened in your life? Or if somebody told you were something''. He answer was his mom used to say to him that he was the son of seas( that time I was confused 'cause sea stands for 2 things, Oceanus the sea titan or Poseidon the sea god ) , his mom died because a huge rock fell out of nowhere on her, after 3 days some guy told him that his mom died because he was special, he also told the weirdest thing of all that everything happened that ever weird thing happened after 3 days or months, but that was really no surprise to me because 3 is a sacred no. 'cause there are the Big Three, three fates , three furies etc., plus he is the second youngest to come to camp he is 11 years old , first to be Annabeth(my girlfriend ), when she came to camp she was 7 years of age. Now Chiron told me to spend some quality time with my youngest brother, because Triston got claimed by my dad, Poseidon. So I and Triston where going to the woods to find a nice spot to talk.

''so this camp, is where people called demigods train?'' Triston asked

'' yeah, actually, train doesn't mean you get bored or something, you have fun and train'' I said, boy it's really hard to talk to someone new, especially when it's your brother.

'' so is there any other thing at camp like the exciting and dangerous?''

''Yes, but outside camp, it is called a quest '' again it's really hard and boring to talk to new ones, plus I gave a really lame answer.

''who is the one eyed guy?'' he asked

''he is Tyson the Cyclopes, don't worry he is friendly'' I said, this guy is full of questions.

I heard a galloping sound behind me when I looked back I saw it was Chiron, _just in time, _I thought.

"Percy" said Chiron

"Yeah I know Chiron, let's see Rachel" I said "C'mon Triston, let's go to the big house."

"Who is Rachel, and what is Big House?" he asked, _can this guy speak anything but questions,_I thought, "you'll know when we reach there" I said

I and Triston jogged to the Big House, Chiron galloped along

I went inside the big house, Chiron grabbed his wheelchair to hide his horse body and because he can't enter the entrance 'cause it is too small for him, anyway when I came to the big house I saw Rachel (full name Rachel Elizabeth Dare) the Oracle of Delphi for maybe this century 'cause she is mortal , "hey guys what's up, and who is the little guy here?" , she asked , _is my life full of questions ,_ "he is my brother, Triston son of Poseidon" I said

"Oh" she said "Chiron you want a prophecy in front of everybody?"

"No, can you find prophecy for Triston?"

"Jeez Chiron, I don't think the Oracle doesn't has _any time prophecy speaker option_, but I'll req-''

Her eyes turned green, and she started to speak a prophecy-:

_You shall go to Mount Othrys and get the golden thing that keeps the doctor's away, _now that was really lame prophecy line, but you can't blame the Oracle spirit

_You shall go and take the whisker of whisker of the animal of dead,_ now this is weird; the prophecy easily means Cerberus the 3 headed guard dog of corpse breath (Hades), I don't think he will allow it.

_You shall get the scale of the monster with multiple heads, _something's wrong with the spirit, this easily means Hydra.

_And you shall face the god with ultimate power. _Now it is a bit confusing, I think the oracle is OK now.

Her eyes turned back to normal, "happy now?" she asked

I looked at Triston he trembled and he fell unconscious on the floor, "Triston!" I screamed

After a few seconds he woke up saying "what just happened?" , _if I didn't control my ADHD ,what the heck would have happened to Triston._ I thought._  
_

"Come on you 2 let's go" said Chiron

"Wait a minute Chiron; I just wanna tell Rachel something"

"Rachel, I think something's wrong with the spirit of Delphi"

"Yeah, me too, why would it give easy lines, the first line stands for the golden apple you get in the garden of Hesperides" she said

" I'll figure it out" and I went out of the Big House.

**_I WILL STILL NEED TIME TO UPDATE THIS CHAPTER, IT'S STILL NOT OVER, ANYWAY, YOU CAN POST REVEIWS NOW, BUT NO BAD ONES. and I know the prophecy was lame, but I am not like Rick Riordan , but, this uselessness of my prophecy, has given the idea for my idea in the future._**


End file.
